my dark guardian III
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: this is the third story to my dark guardian hope you all enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

She woke up and looked eyes just a bit blurry."W,what happen...Where am I?" When her eyes cleared she got a good look at her surroundings.  
It was a little room with a big was little furniture just a small dresser, an end table that sat next to the bed and of course the bed. It wasn't a big one just big enough for one person. It was positioned against the wall on the right so she could look out the window. And from the look of outside it was early morning probably around 3 or 4. She got up and started for the door to the left of her. But stopped when the knob started to turn.  
Ebony galloped as fast as she could till she found Pitch. He had just walked out of a house where a small boy lived. She gave aloud whinny to get his attention. Pitch looked up to see Ebony rushing toward him. ( Oh god,What happen this time?) Ebony stop in front of him bucking and rearing wildly. Pitch did his best to calm her. Once she was calmed enough he asked " What happen?...What!?...Kidnapped?,Who!?" Then he grew darker as the shadows started to come alive around him. His voice was so dark with a promise of death " HIM!".  
Pitch jumped up on Ebony's back and gave a short kick to her sides " Go! To the pole now !". She reared up and took off.  
Angel was now lost. She had followed that guy here. HE landed somewhere around there in the area, but thanks to a rock she had tripped on . Angel had no idea where he landed. " HE glows like a freaking flashlight. Ya, one would think he'd be easy to find. Stupid rock." So she kept on going checking every nook and cranny as she walked. ( Oh god I hope Nixie's nightmare got to the others.)  
She thought as she started to climb some steep hills.  
Nixie backed away from the door and got into a fighting stance ready to was so thankful she remembered what Bunny had taught door slowly creaked open. But before she could attack she was once again blinded by bright silvery light. " OH god ! Turn that off!" The light slowly dimmed to a faint glow. She opened her eyes as they adjusted she could see the boy ( Or is he a man? God it so hard to tell with spirits.) She thought from earlier. She got ready to fight once more but dropped her fists when he put up his hands and shook his head she settled for asking some questions that need answers."Ok,1: Who the hell are? 2: Why did you kidnap me ? 3: Where the hell am I?" Now He really was the talkative type but she did deserve some answers. He watched as she paced back and forth yelling and ranting at him. About how rude it was to kidnap people and some other stuff. He really wasn't paying attention. " Oh and that's another thing buddy! Pay attention when a woman is talking to you!" " Nightlight." She stopped and cocked her head to the side. " What?"  
" My name is Nightlight." she blinked " Oh Ok, So Nightlight where are we?" " My home." ( that didn't really help) she took a deep breath. " Nice ok, Now why did you kidnap me?" " Rescued." She raised an eyebrow " Excuse me?" Now it was Nightlight that took a deep breath. " I didn't kidnap you I rescued you." " Right, and from what was I *air quoting* rescued from?" Only one word or rather name left his lips that made her break out into laughter. " Pitch." Her sudden laughing made him very confused and it showed cause one glance at him made Nixie stop laughing. " Look NL Pitch is my fiance . Ok we love each other and have for a very long time. like since I was a child.  
I don't need to be rescued." Again the look on his face read confusion so she sat down on the bed and began telling him her story. She told him everything from when she and Pitch first met to when he saved her from Joe and he sat there quietly and listen to her how he loved a good story. But still he couldn't believe Pitch could have any good in him. He should know since he was trapped in that monsters cold dark heart for god knows how long. he just knew Pitch's intentions with her were not good. " So you see Pitch is an ok guy. And I must go now he'll and everyone else will be worried about me." She got up and started to leave but Nightlight had stopped her by knocking her out once more. He left the room and put up some type of light barrier to make sure on one got in or out. Then went outside to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch arrived at the pole and busted through the doors. " North!...NORTH! NORTH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU !" Pitch walked through every shadow and down every hall calling out for North. " I am right here Pitch. What is big fuss?". Pitch turned to him. " wha,..What is big fuss...WHAT IS BIG FUSS?!  
OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS BIG FUSS!MY BELOVED HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" North's smile dropped and took on a more serious tone. " By who?" Pitch replied " Nightlight."  
North broke out laughing. and Pitch's anger grew. " Pitch, come on you know him as well as i do, maybe even better. He is just playful will not hurt her." " Then why did he take her?" North shrugged. " Who knows with that boy." Pitch started to pace " Don't worry so much he'll bring her back safely you'll see."  
Angle walked around for hours till she came to a small grove hidden by two large boulders. And there in them middle of it was a small rundown looking house.  
She started to walk closer but stopped when something cold touch the back of her neck. Night Light was out in the clouds playing tag with some moonbeams when he saw someone getting close to his little home. He floated down to get a better look at who it was. It was the other girl. ( She must have followed me.) He floated down quietly and held the tip of his spear to her. Angle stayed calm then quickly turned knocking the spear from his hands. She demanded he let Nixie go! But all he did was smile." Fine then!"  
and their battle began. It was a hard one seeing that he could fly and she couldn't. But that didn't slow her down! She drew out her bow and let a shower of arrows fly. She didn't hit him but the small storm of arrows made him land and Angle had her chance. She got in close and threw a verity of punches and kicks at him. But he dodged them until he stopped and let out a laugh.  
That's when she got a hit in right in his happy face knocking him back. She jumped on him pinning him to the ground." Now let her go!" But the spectral boy had one more trick up his sleeve. He smiled a most mischievous smile and in a quiet tone said" Night Light, bright light...Good night." What?" Then pow he let loose a huge burst of light knocking Angle off him and hit her in the back off the head knocking her out. He picked her up and brought her into the house. He gently put her on the bed.  
Nixie woke up turned over to see Angle lying next to her. She shook Angle to wake her. Angel sat up rubbing the back of her head. " oh god my head." She groaned. " You ok?" asked Nixie. " Yah,wait if I'm here with you then..." " Yep you lost the fight." Angle's face dropped." sorry" " It's fine he hasn't hurt me and i don't think he will."  
" ok so why did he even take you?" Nixie rolled her eyes ' Oh he's trying to convince me that Pitch see all evil and that he can't change.' Now Angle rolled her eyes. " So did you get the guys name?"  
" Nightlight." " Nice name " " Yep." He came back in the room and tried to convince Nixie again that Pitch was no good. But she could not be swayed." Look I love him and that's that."  
By Now Nightlight had gotten a bit frustrated and he stormed out the room slamming the door and putting the barrier back up. He now sat up high in the clouds thinking. ( How can I show her just what kind of guy Pitch really is .) He thought and thought and thought. Then he got an idea, He watched Pitch do it so why couldn't he try it. He'll make her see how bad Pitch really was.( I'll give this trick a try. Whats? the worst that could happen?) he thought as he floated back down to earth. And made his way back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Nixie and Angel sat on the bed thinking of ways to get out. When Nightlight came back in. he walked over to Nixie and placed a hand on her forehead." Hey what are you doing?" Nixie asked He said nothing then he started to glow brighter. Nightlight focused some of his light and forced it into Nixie. She felt warm and a bit fuzzy. Images and feelings that weren't her's flooded her mind and body.  
It all happen so fast they were just sitting there then he came in and walked straight to Nixie. Angle yelled "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER? STOP IT!"  
She watched has Nixie started to glow. Angle got up and swung at him landing a punch square to his face. As he was stunned Angle took the chance and tackled him. As they fought Nixie got warmer and warmer and warmer. She started to pant " So hot." The fuzziness turned to dizziness and she clasped to the ground. Both Angle and Nightlight stopped fighting as soon as they heard the thud. Getting up Angle ran over " Nixie?, Nixie!... What did you do to her?" Angle brushed some hair out of Nixie's face then retracted her hand. " She feels so hot, a fever." She turned to Nightlight " She has a fever! Quick get me a bowl of cold water and some sort of cloth!" Night light stood there is shocked. ( What have I done?) " Yo, Go now!" He walked over picking Nixie up and laying her on the bed. Then ran out to get what Angle had asked for. He came bake a few minutes later with a big red bowl of water and a silver cloth. Angle wet the cloth and placed it on Nixie's forehead. The only thing that went through Nightlight's mind as he watched Angle care for Nixie was ( What did I do?, How can i fix this?) He felt so guilty for trying something so dangerous. And now he had hurt her and he doesn't know how to reverse it.  
Pitch paced around North's work shop he had stayed there hoping North would get some news. North had sent out the message to the other guardians. They kept an ear and an eye out. Bunny hearing that Angle had gone after Nixie got him worried more so when there had been on word on her either. In truth Bunny had a crush on her so when the word came back that she was missing to he came over. Now he and Pitch were getting ready to go out and search for them. Pitch had the nagging feeling that something was wrong.  
It had been one day since the two went out looking. They met up back at the pole to see if there was any news of the two girls. But their hopes were dashed when North had nothing to report. So after a short break. They sat next to a huge fireplace.  
" Where in hell could the two be?" Asked Bunny. " If he hurt her in any way...!" Pitch said pacing the floor. " Now now, he'd never do anything to harm anyone." Said North " speak for yourself ." " well you were exception." North looked at both the worried men. ( I know why Pitch is so worried but Bunny.)north voiced his thoughts. " worried about Angle are we Bunny?" "wha-" bunny looked up startled Pitch and North gave knowing smiles. " We should get back to looking." said Bunny changing the subject. Bunny and Pitch headed out again.  
Bunny thankful to be off the Angle subject.( Where are ya sheila, I hope you two are alright.)  
Buy now they had hope Nixie's fervor would go down But it only went up as the day went. Not only that but she was still glowing. Angle had cursed out Nightlight many times. He felt so bad that he didn't even bother to play any games with the moon beams that came around.  
Angle got up from her sitting position and walked over to nightlight." Ok she's not getting any better. You need to let us go . She really needs help." He knew what she said was true. He could tell just by looking at her ling there. ( Where could I take her... North!) he thought as he got up off the floor. he walked over to the bed and picked Nixie up.  
Both He and Angle left as fast as they could to the pole. Nightlight just knew North could help her. He had studied with one of the greatest wizards after all. ( I just hope we can get there in time .) He looked down at Nixie ( I'm so sorry . Please hold on !)


End file.
